Legend Of The Naryu: Shards of Twilight
by XeroXeroXero2
Summary: Takes place two weeks after TP. Link lost in grief becomes distant until a mysterious stranger sends him on a new quest to awaken the five guardians so he can get to the twilight realm and see Minda. But a new evil will force him to make a heavy choice.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Notes:**_ **This is a story i have been meaning to write for a while, Reviews will be very helpfull all try to get Chapter one up soon. A thanks goes out to **Wolf of the Twilight

**And** fett8802 **For there two amazing storys without which i would have no inspiration to write this. Prologue Inbound  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Legend of the Naryu: Shards of Twilight**

**Prologue**

"Your sure you want to do this? There wont be anyway to return here, at least, not anytime soon" asked Bast, standing beside the rift.

"No.. there is nothing for me here....not now" replys link. His heart was still aching, he closed his eyes as the vivd memory of his last moments in the mirror chamber came to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Link… I… I…"

Link looked up at her curiously. Tears were falling down her beautiful blue skin as her body began the warping process . Link could only stare as he suddenly realized what she was about to do.

"No! Midna no!" he screamed as he flew up the stairs as fast as he could, his hand were reaching for the last bits of her. He caught nothing but air as he smashed hard into the staircase. Tears where streaming down his face as the last bits of her dissolved into the mirror.

"Good bye" was the last thing that came from the mirror, before it shattered into fine dust.

Links arms fell limp to his sides. He could only stare at the place were his love once was.

Link didnt even hear Zelda's footsteps as she came over to him. He barely felt Zelda's hand on his shoulder. _Why...why would she do this to me _he thought. A small voice in his mind told him it was for the greater good. If she hadn't shattered the mirror then evil might once again try to destroy Hyrule. He knew that his mind was right. _But i never even got to tell her i loved her_.

Sensing his distress she removed her hand and walked away. Turning one last time to look at Link. He was in ruin and she knew he would take along time to get over what just happened, if he ever did. Still she hoped, silently, that the public's praises would help to distract him. It was going to be a very long month for Link.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month had passed since Ganondorf had been defeated and also a month since she left. The first few days in Ordon village were joyful; the constant prasies and meals in thanks helped to distract him. But a gripping pain began to take hold. The distraction soon proved to weak to keep the pain away.

The month that followed was a long one. All because he promised Midna that he would keep her a secret to everyone. Save Zelda, who she had been merged with for a time, but he didnt have the heart to talk to her about his pain, She had her own problems to deal with. She didnt need his as well. So he had no one he could share his sorrow with, no one to help ease his pain. If he did then the truth of Midna would come out. And that wasn't a secret he was ready to tell. The pain began to take its toll, it was more crippling then any of the wounds he had ever received. This was a wound that even time couldn't heal. Link began to wonder if Midna ever existed. That wonder grew more and more each day. As a result the pain slowly stripped away the Hero of Twilight. Leaving only Link, a lowly farmhand turned hermit.

The people of Ordon village quickly caught on to his depression. Prior to his adventure he had been a very outgoing person, always lending a hand around town and at the ranch. Now they rarely saw him outside of his house, and when they did hes was polite but rarely spoke a word. He even stopped working up at the ranch. What none of them could understand was why the grand hero was so down, afterall he had finally rid the world of Ganondorf. They all tried to talk to him about it, but he wouldnt answer them. So the people of Ordon village soon forgot about the Hero of Twilight, only remembering that a hermit lived just on the outskirts of town

One night near the end of the month Ilia, who was fed up with Link avoiding her, came to see him. She saw him sitting proped up against the side of his hut. Looking up at the moon.

"Link."

He slowly turned his head up to look at her. his eyes were shimmering in the moonlight. He was crying.

"Link whats wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything right?" Immediately worried Ilia bend down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. Her hand was rubbing his shoulder in a soothing manner.

Link got up so fast that the sudden movement startled her. "Im fine, I just want to be left alone" he said in a cold and harsh tone, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

His words hurt Ilia. Link had never been this harsh with her before, she didn't understand. Tears started to form in her eyes. "I...I...I don't understand" her voice was small and full of hurt

"Im sorry Ilia, but this is the way it has to be now, We cant be friends anymore." he replies with his head locked up facing the moon.

Ilia couldnt hold back the tears any longer. They flowed down her face. "Why not Link? What happened to you?" she asked hurt and crying

Link turned and faced her. "It's just better this way, Im sorry Ilia. You should go" with that he turned his back to to her, and looked back up at the moon.

Tears were flowing from her eyes like a river. "Fine..Just remember this then; Memory's can save your life, as well as they can end it. And if you ever see my old friend again tell him i miss him." With that she ran off. Probably being the last time he would ever see her.

_Shes right... I'm not Link anymore..but who am i then?.. i have become the monster now? After all these years.. am i the thing to fear?._ He thought, in all truth he didn't know who he was anymore. As he stood looking up at the moon, he longed for death. All he wanted now was for the pain to end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning Link locked his house, climbing quickly down the ladder as he reached the bottom, a rough voice rang out from his left.

"Are you the one called Link?"

The once hero of twilight turned around and thinking he would find some villager, come to give him praises. But instead he found a strange man in a grey cloak standing before him

"I am Link. But was there something you needed?" He was suddenly on guard, there was something not right with the man

"As a matter of fact there is. What would you say if i told you i knew a way for you to see Midna again, if you would but hear me out." The look of shock on Link's face made him laugh. Maybe this will be easier then I thought.

Link couldn't speak._ That _name..._I know that name. Midna, my Midna. She exists! _The thought wracked his brain. Until now he had given up all hope of seeing her again, but at this strangers sudden question, He felt the chains of his grief and sorrow fall off him.

"So will you hear me out? Hero of Legend." Asked the man.

"All do what is needed of me" Link smiled. He had forgotten what it felt like to smile. He grabed his sword and shield, Which were proped up against the wall of his hut and strapped them to his back. The sudden life he felt was amazing. The Hero of Twilight lives once more.

"Perfect, then let us be on our way. By the way my name is Bast."

Link shook Bast's hand. Just as the two were about to walk away. Another voice stopped him.

"Where you going link?"

Link didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "I'm leaving to find myself Rusl. And to get back what was taken from me." Link turned his head slightly.

"I hope you find what your looking for. Ilia told me what you said to her.. well I guess this is good bye then" Rusl replied.

"It is. Good bye my friend" and with that Link and Bast walked off into the day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Link and Bast had stopped in a small clearing in the forest. The events of earlier today still stuck in Links mind.

"So since you have already agreed, I should probably tell you what it is we need you to do" He said, gazing through the fire at Link. He removed a few peculiar purple stones from his pocket and placed them on the ground. The were glowing slightly.

Link had been wondering what Bast wanted right from the moment he agreed. Without even hearing what it was he was needed to do. Link hoped he wasn't going to regret that choice. _But if it means i would get to see Midna again,it couldn't really be that bad..could it?_ He asks himself.

"Before i tell you what we need, I feel i should explain just who exactly i am. To be honest Link I am not from your realm. I am one of the Naryu" Bast smiled as he waited for the incoming barrage of questions.

"The Naryu? Who are they? Are you from Twilight? Do you know how fix the mirror?" asked Link wildly as he shot to his feet. He had never heard of that name before. _Were they from Twilight? Maybe they can rebuild the mirror! If they could.. then i could see Midna again!_ Links mind raced over the possibility. Link quickly realized that he was getting out of hand and quietly sat back down. Turning almost as red as a hear container

Bast quietly laughed "The Naryu are a race of beings that have learned how travel the many different realms of the universe. And no we are not from the Twilight realm, but yes we do know how to fix the mirror" He happily replied. "Would you care to hear the tale of the Naryu?" Bast asked, he already knew Link's answer but he asked anyways.

"Come on.. just tell me" Link replied, hardly able to contain his enthusiasm.

Bast started laughing again. "A great many years ago, we the Naryu learned that there were a great many realms, hidden from normal sight. At the time we were at the golden age of technology, it allowed us to open rifts or portals, into many of the realms we enountered. Your realm was our first discovery. But it wasn't the realm of light we found."

Link looked at him in wonder "It was the Twilight Realm" he said

"Correct. We spent a lot of time among the twili, disguised of course. We learned much about them, there culture, history, and even a few of there legends. One in particular stuck with a few of us, it went like this. _There will come a time when a queen with a broken heart shall shatter the gateway of light and dark. In doing so a great evil will rise. To begin to plan the rebuilding of the gateway, along with the downfall of the realm of twilight, and Hyrule. But all will not be lost. A hero of the light and dark will awaken the five guardians of the mirror from there slumber. For only they have the power to stop the evil from opening the gateway again_"

Link let out a small laugh "I wonder who this Hero is" he said in mock curiosity. He should have known he time as the Hero of Twilight wasn't over yet, fate had a bad habit of throwing new things at him.

"Who indeed?" Bast said with humorous tone. "But you see, the five guardians were supposed to be born of hylians and twili. Light and dark. But due to our meddling, the five were born of the Naryu, causing the five children to be locked away in our time."

"So you need me to go to your realm and awaken them? If i am correct." Asks Link.

"Yes, and no. The five Guardians have already awakened, but they have forgotten who they are. So we need you to wait until they come of age, so you can guide them back to your own realm, so they can be reminded of who they are." replies Bast.

"But then why do you need me? Can't one of your people do it?" asks Link rather confused.

Bast shook his head. "My people had left our realm ages ago. New life has sprun up in our place, and we dare not meddle with it. We have learned from our mistake. That is why we need you." Bast patted Link on the shoulder and began humming a strange tune. The purple stones Bast had put on the ground started to glow. To his amazement a dark purple portal now hovered in front of him.

"Your sure you want to do this? You wont have anyway to return here until your task is done" asked Bast, standing beside the rift.

"No.. there is nothing for me here....not now. So lets do this...old man" Link replies smiling. As he walked into the portal. A very familiar dissolving sensation flowed over him.

Bast burst out laughing. "If that mans love burned any hotter i swear it would light the world on fire." Bast said to a dark group of tress.

A shadowed woman steps out from the dark "Your probably right. Do me a favor Bast, and watch over him, hes not as indestructible as he likes to think" she replied.

Bast smiled and bowed his head "All keep a close eye on him. See you in twenty years? " He asked smiling

"Only for you, see you tomorrow Bast" With that Bast entered the portal. It slowly closed in on it self and grew smaller, then faded from existence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sci-fi part up next i tried to make it as small as possable **_


	2. Chapter 1: Angels Or Demons

_**Author's Notes:**_** If Sci-fi isnt your cup of tea then the start of this chapter is going to suck. Thanks for the reviews and any suggestions would be helpful**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Legend of the Naryu: Shards of Twilight**

**Chapter One: Angels or Demons**

Twenty Years Later.....

"Xero" asked a female voice from over the intercom.

Lazily Xero pushed the talk button on his own intercom box "Isn't available please try again later. Or leave a message after the Beep" He said in a sarcastic but humorous tone.

"Fine then, i guess Mr. Fearless leader doesn't want to get paid" the female voice replied.

With that he stumbled out of his quarters and into the corridor. Quickly heading up the the bridge of the "Legions Fall." His ship was a only a transport class ship, even though it was armed to the teeth. Xero just so happened to leave that part out during registration. When he got to the bridge he was surprised to find the other four members of his crew waiting for him.

"Glad to see you have become available" Says one of the female members of his crew. Her name is Neko, She had forest green eyes, and standing at five foot two, with a slender athletic build and blazing red hair. She was the ships navigator, and it was a good thing he had her because he couldn't navigate the black if his life depended on it.

"Status?" asked Xero

"Payment for our last job is coming in now, but we haven't got anything new yet" replied the other female member of his crew. Her name was Ghost.

No one knew exactly why she was called that, she was anything but stealthy. More like the ship cluts. Ghost was a bit smaller then Neko, with odd azure eyes, it gave her a rather creepy persona. She stood at just five feet tall, her black hair had an odd blueish tint to it. Her and Neko had the same athletic form, almost like they were twins. Ghost handled all the payment transactions.

Xero sighed "Well at least we got paid, i guess that's better then nothing. Hows our supplies looking Zen?"

"Mid range, were running at bit low on fuel. So we should refuel sometime soon" he replies looking up from his console. Zen was the supply master of ship. He wasn't very bulky, none of us really were. He was five-five

His brother Mortis was almost an exact copy of him. But the difference was Zen had brown eyes, and Mortis had light-blue eyes. They both had brown hair.

"Alright, be sure to do that when we next make port" ordered Xero

"Sure thing X" Zen always called me by X, i never could beat it out of him. It just grew on me. When i compared myself to my crew i felt like the odd man out. I was six feet tall with sapphire blue eyes. My blond hair often resulted in jokes if i made a mistake.

But there was three things we all had in common. We all had pointy elf like ears, and a strange tattoo at the top of our spines. A small purple dot with a triangle in the center. The triangle was different on all of us, but it matched our eye color. And the last and the most unnerving was when we were planet side, at twilight. Strange silver patterns would appear on our skin, and they would cover a large portion of our body's, including our faces.

Few people knew about our strange condition, those that did were always put on guard. One of our closer friends said that the patterns reminded him of the old drawings of angels back on Terra. Since then every time he see's us during that time he calls us the five angels.

We weren't angels that's for sure, but we were something. And that's what scared us.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh...Xero i got a message for you" says Ghost. Guessing by the look on her face, It from wasn't someone she expected.

"From who?" Asked Xero._ I don't recall sending any. And since when do i get messages_. He thought.

"Aria." She replied. From her tone she recognized the name.

"I'm a little busy flying the ship, mind reading out for me?" Xero asked her.

"Sure..umm...._Dear Xero. My name is Aria, we haven't had the pleasure of being able to talk. Tell me._. Oh my.." Ghost suddenly went silent. A look of shock on her face.

"What is it?" Asked Xero. _Aria. Why does that name sound so familiar._ Xero wondered.

".._do you ever wonder why your skin holds strange tattoo's at twilight_.." She replies.

Xero froze. _How could she know about that... only six people knew about my condition..four are on this ship..._He searched his mind for the answer, but he couldn't find one.

Breaking the silence Ghost spoke again "There's more... _if you wish for answers, come to Terra. You'll know were to find me_" She didn't understand the last part of that. The look on Xero's face, However, told her that he did

"Xero?" asked Ghost. She wore a look of worry on her face.

"Were going back to Terra. To the place we were born"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, the Legion's Fall arrived at the nameless stone fortress. It was the place the five of them were raised. This fortress was a wonder. Simply because the stone never seemed to age or weather. No one could figure out why, quickly making it one of the great wonders of the world.

As the Cargo ramp lower the five of us were greeted by a familiar face. Our mother Aria. She wasn't really our mother, but she raised us since we were kids so she was as good as our mother. As we later found out the five of us are orphans. And over the years we left. i was the first to leave.

"Hey mom" said Neko as she ran up to hug her mother.

Xero walked up with a hard look on his face. "We need to talk" he said _How could i be so dense...i cant believe i forgot my own mother. i hope Ghost doesn't tell the others about this... or they will never let me live it down...._He thinks. Turning a few shades red when he see's Ghost laughing at him from the top of the ramp.

Aria nodded "Yes we do, but i think it would be best if i let an old friend do the explaining" she replied cryptically. Wrapping her arms around Xero and Neko they walked into the stone castle. Soon followed by Zen and the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two months since she shattered the mirror. In the short time since she arrived, Midna had been made Queen. It had kept her busy. The rebuilding of her realm wasn't going to be easy. Zant had left it almost in ruin. But in the two months since her arrival things where starting to get better. For Twilight realm that is. Midna on the other hand, wasn't getting any better. With each passing day her thoughts lingered more and more on Link. _There was no way he could love me. I treated him so badly..._ But the memory of her last few moments in the mirror chamber always gave her a reason to doubt. On that day as she looked into Links eyes, she could have sworn she saw the look of love in his eyes. And because of this contradiction she started to cry like every night since they parted. _It was for the greater good. _She told herself.

Her moment of sorrow abruptly ended with a knock at the door.

"Your Highness?" a faint voice asked, Midna was instantly irritated, she hated to be interrupted.

"Enter... Now what is it?" Anger filled her voice, and her blazing amber eye caused the messenger to shrink and cower back.

"M...sage for your highness.." He quickly handed her a scarlet colored envelope. Then darted out of the room.

Midna looked over the envelope. She was still rather annoyed by the interruption. _I wonder what this is about...i hope its not some new request._ She opened the envelope and inside was a small bit of parchment with a small line of writing on it

_With the rising evil he will come, The five with the skin of twilight will guide his way. The door that was shattered will be remade._

_Two shall battle for the door. A Hero and A Rival._

Midna could hardly believe what her eyes were telling her. _A Hero.....Link!_ Midna lit up at his name. She burst through the door searching for the messenger. When his eyes met her's he instantly shrank into the wall.

"You! Who gave this to you?! Tell me!!" Midna thundered. Everyone in the palace probably heard her. An eerie silence fell after she spoke. The twili fell to the floor at her words his back was up against the wall, Terror gripped his face.

"Who!!" she thundered again.

"I....I... don't....know...your...highness..she...was...some...woman...near...the...mirror..." he raggedly told her. As Midna looked away, he quickly picked himself up and ran down the corridor away from her.

Midna walked back to her chambers and went out onto the balcony. Holding the letter close to her heart she spoke. "Link...." She said to orange sky. For the second time today she began to cry. But these were not tears of sorrow, but of joy. There was a chance she would get to see him again. It was a small chance, but a chance none the less. _Maybe he does love me..._

A few hours later Minda summons the captain of the palace guard. A small knock at the door told her he had arrived.

"You summoned me your highness?" He said as he entered the room

"Yes. We have preparations to make, we are going to being getting a visitor"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who is this old friend Aria?" asked Xero

"You will see. In here" She motioned at a door on the left.

As each of them entered the room a look of shock fell upon all of them.

In the center of the room, on a raised stone platform was a giant sapphire. Inside it was a man, wearing a green tunic, with matching pants and hat. And in front of the platform in a line were five symbols.

"Is that....Link? From our bedtime story's?" Asked Ghost.

"Yes that is the very same Link." Aria calmly replies.

"Those symbol's on the floor.... there the same ones we have on our spines" Xero looks down at the one that has a triangle exactly the same color as his.

"They are Xero... Its time to awaken Link. If you please stand on your symbol" Waving her hand at the platform.

The five of them look there places at there symbol. Xero stood on center one, with a sapphire triangle. Neko took her place on the one emerald one to Xero's left. Ghost was on the ruby to his right, along with Mortis on a gem he couldn't identify. Zen was on his left beside Neko, on another gem Xero couldn't identify.

A very strange tune filled the room. It had an odd melody to it. Yet he suddenly felt at ease. That's when he realized that Link wasn't in the sapphire anymore. He was in front of it, smiling down at us.

"I have waited a long time for you five. I thin...." Link cut off his sentence as his eyes met Ghosts azure eyes. She looked back confused.

Xero looked at Ghost as she turned four shades red, then up to Link. His blue eyes were full of sorrow, he got the feeling he wasn't looking into Ghosts red eyes, but into someone else's.

_Those eye's...Midna...._Link thought. Quickly realizing he had stopped talking he caught himself. Forcing his gaze away from Ghost's lovely eye.

"I'm sorry Nyav. Your lovely eyes remind me of someone i used to know" Link smiled. The confused look on Ghost's face told him Aria never told them there real names. Quietly laughing Link spoke "You didn't tell them there real named did you Aria?" Looking over at her.

"It figured it was better if i gave them named that suited the current time" she replied smiling at Link.

_Thanks for making my life harder Aria...._Link thought "Ah.. Well then we best show them the Tomb of Truth"

Aria nodded and walked off. A silence fell over the room. Everyone was trying take in the huge amount of information.

Xero finally broke the silence "Who are we exactly?" his question directed at Link

"Your the five Guardians Of The Mirror Of Twilight" Link continued to smile as they all looked up at him the moment he said 'Twilight'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No more Sci-fi!! Hyrule is up next along with an old enemy that doesnt seem to like staying dead


	3. Chapter 2: Arrival

_**Author's Notes:**_I am aware that its not actually the mirror you travel through to get to the Twilight realm but i use mirror because I'm to lazy to use anything else.... Reviews and idea are always helpful. Oh and all be using The Guardians real names now. See my profile if you want a break down.

**CrimsonDarkness 0013**** :** It will be worth it ;)

Oh and i have a small surprise in store for you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Legend of the Naryu: Shards of Twilight**

**Chapter Two: Arrival**

Link gazed out at the view of the midnight ocean. It had been a long day, first with him having to tell the five just who exactly they were. Link hadn't been expecting that. It dragged him down a bit that these five really didn't know anything about who they were, or about the mirror. But with the unexpected appearance of Bast, things started to get better.

As Link looked out at the shimmering glass of the ocean his mind wandered to Midna. _I wonder if she will remember me... it has been twenty years...that was a fact wasn't told...My dear Midna...i miss you._ Tears started to fall down Links face.

"Do not weep Hero of Legend. You kept your end of the deal, and we will keep ours." The unexpected voice of Bast made Link turn to face him.

"But how Bast? Its been twenty years. I doubt Midna would even remember me now..." Tears were still flowing down his face. The chains of his former grief began to shackle him once again.

"True, two decades have past here. But one a day has passed there." Bast smiled at him placed his hand on Links shoulder and gripped it reassuringly.

"A day.." says Link. It seems all that time in the Sapphire didn't make him any smarter. It reminded him of something Midna said to him once.

_You may be the bravest and most courageous man in all of Twilight and Hyrule. But you haven't an ounce of common sense... _The memory made him smile.

"Don't worry about the Guardians. They will be ready when the time comes." Bast smiled and gave Link a pat on the shoulder. "Get some sleep Link you got a long day ahead of you." He shut the door as he left.

Link smiled and looked back out at the ocean. _The last time i heard that i had endure the pain of watching the mirror shatter. I get the feeling this is going to be no different. _ Link gazed out at the glass that was the ocean. He was finally going home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later the next morning Link met the five Guardians in the gateway chamber. Once again it hit Link just how similar the room was to the mirror chamber back home. The only two things that were different was a large stone ring sat where the slab would be. And there was no mirror.

Link stood in front of the stone ring, that was the door to his world. His gaze was once again drawn to Nyav's azure eye's. Link's mind was flooded with the memory of all the time Link spent looking into Midna's eyes.

Nyav caught Link staring at her again. She had seen him do it so many times now that she didn't blush anymore. She just smiled, and it always made him turn red.

Link quickly turned his back to Nyav. _That girl must be related to Midna somehow.. that smile always makes me grin like an idiot..._Link chuckled quietly at his thoughts. For all he knew she could be.

"_You never know Hero of Twilight, you never know"_ Said Bast's voice in his head

Link looked over and glared at Bast. Link didn't like it when people invaded his thoughts.

Bast just smiled and looked up at Link.

"So whats with these purple tunic's?" asked Manta. She was still fiddling with her tunic, it was obviously a little to big for her.

Kalathin smiled "I doubt our normal clothing would fit in very well"

Manta nodded "I think it makes me look weird" she replied, trying to tuck in the extra fabric from her tunic.

"I think it makes you look cute" winked Cune. His own tunic fit snugly, and better yet his was black.

"Call me cute one more time Zen! And i swear.." Threatened Manta. She had her fist raised, ready to beat him senseless.

Cune just laughed "It's Cune now Manta." He didn't want to invoke her anger at the moment. _As amusing as it would be_. He thought

Link drew his sword and shield. The sound drew everyone's attention. "It's time. Bast?" asked Link and he turned around to face the ring.

Bast took out an odd instrument. Kalathin didn't recognize it. It had the shape of a harmonica but it was far to round, and there was a small tube on the right side, were Bast was blowing into.

The notes that came from it, however, were ones he recognized. Bast was playing the lullaby Aria played them as a kids.

The five began to get lost in the soothing notes of there lullaby. Slowly swaying with the tune.

Link just shook his head looking back at them. A growing ball of purple drew his attention back to the ring. It was growing larger with each passing second untill it flatened out and filled the ring. Link now stood before a portal that looked exactly like the one the mirror of twilight formed.

Link eyed Bast suspiciously. _This is too common of an occurrence to be mere coincidence. Bast is hiding something from me, and i intend to find out what. _Thinks Link as he gives Bast one last nod. The welcome dissolving sensation washes over him. _Maybe all get lucky and accidentally end up in Twilight_. Link smiles as the last of him melts into the portal.

Kalathin eyes the portal portal looked daunting.

Manta slapped Kalathin on the shoulder. "Well.. Fearless leaders first" she jokes looking at him with the same nervios look he had.

Kalathin walked up close to portal almost touching it. He waited gathering all his courage.

Cidic shook his head as he walked up and gave Kalathin a quick shove into the potal. Quickly melting into it.

"You kiddies coming or what? Do you need me to hold your hand?" He mocking held out his hand to Manta. She all but tackled him into the portal. Cidic laughed as he followed the couple.

Nyav walked up to the portal and was about to step into it, but she stopped at the last second. Turning to Bast. "You really shouldn't have lied to Link like you did. I suspect he knows your not the one of the Naryu" Giving Bast a disaproving look.

Bast looked up at her in surprise."If i had told him i used to serve Zant he probably would have just killed me. I wasn't aware you knew." His eye's were full of suspision.

"I wasn't. But i am now." She replied with a smirk. Bast sighed. "But i hope for Link's sake he doesn't figure it out, I doubt he could survive the with the knowledge of what he would have to do..." Nyav dropped her gaze to the floor. _Destroying his only way to Twilight...just to stop us...dear Goddess do i ever feel like a traitor.._

"I may not be of the Naryu. But you are. You have the power to make your own choices." Replied Bast a look of guilt on his face.

Nyav was shocked. "But the legend says that we will lose our will at the command of the one with the gem made of light." Her eyes shot back to his.

Bast walked up beside Nyav looked into the portal."It does. But the Guardians were supposed to be born of light and dark." Bast smiled "But who ever said the Naryu were born of light?" Bast smiled, Nyav gave him a smile back as she realized that he ment.

"Only one can command you, and i highly doubt she would strip you of your will. As for Link.. well.. Kalathin seems to have his own plans." _As right as he might be...there is still a chance he might be wrong..._With that he and Nyav walked into the portal.

Soon after the portal flickered, then faded from existance. The stone ring empty once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midna sat looking out from her balcony. She had spent most of the day with the captain, making preparations to have the guard ready to fight off the coming intruder. It had left her spent. Silently she hoped that it would be Link who would come through the mirror. But after looking into the legend that was sent to her. She knew he wouldn't be coming. _Always the hero... _She thought. Slowly slipping to the floor and like every other night she began to cry.

Midna's eyes fell on the large group of twili gather near the mirror's exit. It brought her crying to a halt.

_I may not get to see him again....but the least i can do is make sure my people are safe._ She thinks, Picking herself up off the floor. She was going to oversee the perperations personally.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Link opened his eyes he saw he was back in Hyrule. In the same exact clearing he had left in, and even the same time of night. _Home at last..well..not the one i would like..but it will have to do...._ Link quickly scanned the dark clearing but found only Bast and himself. He turned around and looked at Bast in surprise.

Bast's eyes went wide as he looked over Link's shoulder. Link spun around sword and shield at the ready. He couldn't believe what he saw next.

Standing in front of him were five twili spread out in a V._ What...Twili here?...But how?_ Surveying them. There skin was white, none blue, unlike the other twili he had seen. But they were covered from head to toe in long silver tattoo's that were glowing in the moonlight. Much like Midna's. They were all wearing purple armor. That separated at the joints, leaving small gaps that slowed off there tattooed skin. But most menacing of all was the staff's they all carried. Inscribed with the same markings on the rest of them. But at each end was a large blade that curved back around in line with there hands. On curved in, The other out. It looked like a dangerous weapon.

The lead Twili stepped forward, it was rather fluid, almost as if he were dancing. "Link, we have one last task for you" His voice was deep, but familar.

Shock rippled over Link's face as he realised who the Twili were. "Kalathin."

Kalathin just bowed his head. "This is what we truly are. But our quest is not yet finished"

Link returned his sword and shield to his back. _Figues..just when you think your done...ya get dragged back for more. _Link's thoughts made him smile. "What do i need to do?" He asked.

"You must find the five Shards of Twilight. They were hidden here in Hyrule ages ago. With them we can reform the Orb of the Guardians. But you must hurry, you dont have much time for he is also searching for the shards." Link hardly recognized the deep tone or sound of wisdom in Kalathin's voice.

"He? Whos this he?" He asked. _Please...dont let it be who i think it is..._

"Ganondorf's...Son." His tone was grave.

Link froze. _He had a son...how is that possable...Zelda._

"_No she is safe as is the rest of Hyrule for now."_ Replies Bast's voice to Links's unspoken question.

"_I thought i asked you not to do that...."_ Link thought rather annoyied.

Kalathin turned his attention to a seemingly empty set of trees. "Link two of the shards are at Hyrule castle, Another is hidden in the ruins of the temple of time. And the last two.." He smiled as Manta, and Nyav removed the gems from there helmets. Small arcs of purple lighting shot across the surface of the two gems. They quickly returned the gems to there helmets.

Link laughed quietly "Clever. What do you know about his son?" Link asked, he didn't even know how it was possible. But he wasn't about to doubt the stubbornness of his old enemy's. _I wonder how many times I'm going to have to defeat that man...I was hoping last time would be the last._

"Very little, but what we do know is that he has raised an army of Stalfos. Its marching on the Arbiter's Grounds as we speek. So we must leave you now. Once you have collected the three Shards meet us there."

With that he gave one last nod to Link and the Five of them raced off into the night. The shear speed of them sent shivers down his spine. _Im glad there on my side.._ Link turned to Bast.

"Lets get going." He and Bast headed off to Castle Town. Link figured it would be best to talk to Zelda first anyways.

Link and Bast soon found there way out of the forest. And found the road easily enough. Bast was oddly silent.

Link was about to ask him what was wrong when he heard a voice in his mind.

"_Link..Its Nyav. Dont worry Bast cant hear me. Just dont answer."_ Her voice sounded so clear, as if she were standing beside him. Link keep up his guise of enjoying the sceanary. Bast figured he was just happy to be home.

"_Bast is not a Naryuin. Hes a Hylian, but more then that he was a servant of Zant."_ Link nearly froze, it took all his strenth to keep on walking. Barely having enough to resist answering her.

"_Kalathin doesn't want me telling you this, but. You need to know. You see.. there is a chance that Ganondorf's son can force us to bend to his will. As he holds the Gem of Light, we do not how he acquired it, The keeper said it was stolen by a man in a grey cloak. According to the legend we Guardians must obey those who hold the Gems. All because we are born of light and dark. It was done so one side could not gain full control over us. But you see..Midna holds the Gem of Twilight. I'm afraid your going to have to make a choice..If he does gain control over us. Then he will use us to open the door to the Twilight realm. There is only one way to prevent this, by destroying the Orb of the Guardians while it is hovering in the mirror. But there is also a small chance that because we are born of the Naryu that we wont be able to be controlled...So...the choice has to be yours Link, forgive me." _

Link was frozen in his bones. Bast was asking him what was wrong. Link would have to make the hardest choice of his life. Between Midna, or all of Twilight. Link felt suddenly lost, he had no idea what he was going do. Bast had placed his hand on Links shoulder. The small touch was to draw Link out of his lost haze.

Sudden rage filled him. Link turned and looked over at Bast with blazing eye's. His hand reached for his sword. "You...your the one who gave Ganondorf's Son the Gem of Light" Links mind and heart were screaming at him. His heart told him to spare him, but his mind screamed for his death.

Bast shrank and started backing away. Fearful. "Link...I." Bast didnt get the time to finish as Link and jumped into the air, blade raised high. Bast tripped crashed into the ground, rasing his arms in a futile attempt to protect him.

Links blade sored thought the air down at Bast. He was going to send his blade straight through Bast's treacherous heart.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha Ha Ha... Does Bast die? What will Link Choose? Stick around and find out.


	4. Chapter 3: Betrayal

_**Author's Notes:**_Gotta love cliffhangers. If you have been wondering why i have been referring to light and dark its because light and shadow just don't sit well with me.. doesn't seem right. And after reading over many story i found the i think is the most common and most appealing to watch fight scene that often appeared in many title. I have corrected that error,

Any who lets see Bast's fate shall we?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Legend of the Naryu: Shards of Twilight**

**Chapter Three: Betrayal**

"I'm sorry Katathin...but he had to know" Nyav dropped her head. Kalathin raised it back up to eye level.

"I may not agree with what you did. But i wouldn't dare punish you for doing what you believed to be right" He smiled and patted her shoulder armor. "Besides, i have a new task for you"

Nyav looked at him curiously "What kind of task?"

Kalathin chuckled "I need you to go break Link out of jail"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link knelt down beside Bast. His blade buried in the ground a mere inch from Bast's chest.

Bast look at Link confused "..But..why?" Link looked him straight in the eye.

"If i killed you. I wouldn't be any different then Zant himself. Go, get on with your life. But know this" Link pulled his blade from the ground and pointed the edge at Bast's throat. "If i ever see you again. I am going to rethink this decisions.

Link left Bast lying on the ground as he walked off. _What in the world am i going to do_. He asked himself.

As Link entered Castle Town he was greeted by familiar faces. Link was tempted to make a quick stop at Telma's bar, but decided against it. The last thing he needed was people asking questions about him. Link headed north to the castle.

The shear size of the castle never ceased to amaze him. As he neared the main gate he was surprised to find the person he had come to see. Standing in front of the gate, seemingly waiting for him. Along with a small group of guards.

Link cautiously walked closer to Zelda when she spoke. "Where have you been Link?" Her tone was unfriendly.

"Away" Link answered sharply. His hand edging ever closer to his sword.

"With a man name Bast?" It was less of a question then it was a statement.

Ignoring her question Link asked his own."Zelda... I need your Shards of Twilight."

"Do you now? And what makes you think i have them?" Zelda's voice went from unfriendly to outright hostile. _Has something happened?..did Bast steal the shards also..._ Link doubted that the moment he thought it. If Bast had stolen them he would have gave me them already.._I think.._

"Link.. give me back the Gem and forgot about this foolish quest" Link watched Zelda reach for her own blade.

That was the last straw for Link. In a flash he drew his sword and shield. The Castle Guard followed suit. "I don't have the Gem of Light Zelda. Now please just give me the Shards and all be on my way"

Zelda sighed and brought her small delicate fingers to her forehead. "Then you leave me no choice... Seize him" The Hyrule guards closed in on him. But something hit him in the back of the head. Everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Link came to his head was ringing and was sore. _Ow..I didn't know she had Goron guards._ Link thought, rubbing his head. As his eyes became less blurry he noticed that he was in a cell.

"Glad to see your finally awake" Link looked over at the corner of his cell and found Nyav standing there. Leaning up against the wall.

Link sat up, rubbing the back of his neck and head. "What hit me?" he asked. Link suspected she had been watching him.

Nyav smiled "I did. With a rock" Link slowly shook his head.

"Well.. can throw like a Goron. What happened?" _Why did Zelda turn on me like that... i haven't been around long enough to cause any trouble.._

"I'm guessing you failed not notice the man standing to her right." Replied Nyav helping Link to his feet.

"I guess i did...let me guess it was Ganondorf's son" Nyav nodded her head. "So he has the first two Shards?" Link said glumly.

To His surprise Nyav laughed. "I wouldn't be very good at my job if i let that happen." From some unseen pocket she took out two colorless stones. Purple lighting arced across to each other when she brought them close. Link shook his head._ My encounter with Zelda and the guard gave her the time she needed to find them.....well..at least my stupidity has its uses._

Link got up and leaned up against the bars of his cell. "So do you have a plan to get us out of here?"

Nyav set the other two Shards down on the bench, and removed her Shard. "I never bother to plan." she said smirking "I leave that to Kalathin" Nyav brought the three Shards together. The three gems started to glow an unnatural purple, and slowly started to form into a ball. An orange and purple ball. She passed the orb to link. He had a curious look as he examined it

"The orb will be a swirling black and red when the other two shards have been added." Says Nyav, answering Link's curious look.

"Put the Orb up against the wall." She nodded at the wall beside her.

Link nervously brought the Orb up to the wall. As he did it flew out his hands and formed a long tunnel leading to a forested area. Link raised his eyebrows impressed. "Neat trick" He said looking over at her.

Nyav smiled and headed down the passage. The walls were black, you would think there would just be a long void if not for the white patterns and symbols that ran the length of it.

"Why is it that almost everything that comes from Twilight has all these strange markings?" He asked Nyav as they made there way down the corridor.

Looking back at him she answered. "They are what give us power. Its our form of magic, yours flows around you and is invisible. Ours flows on us, lending us its power. The more markings, the more power. Besides we wouldn't want to seem to similar to the people of the light now would we?" Both of us started laughing.

But it made sense to him. Strangely enough. When they reached the end of the tunnel Nyav grabbed the orb that was hovering just in front of the exit. Looking around Link noticed that they were in the Sacred Grove, Standing directly in front of the ruins of the temple of time.

"How.." Asked Link thoroughly shocked. Looking at the ruins of the temple._ There was no way that the tunnel was long enough to reach here....That couldn't have been a portal... i know those feel._ Link stared at Nyav with questioning eyes.

Nyav shrugged "I guess the Orb just has more style then rest of us." She winked at Link. He just shook his head. They were almost to to the door when Nyav suddenly spun around staff in hand. Link turned around to see a hooded woman drop down in front of them. "You wont find the Shard in there" she said as she lowered her hood. She had patterns similar to Nyav's on her face. But hers were black.

Nyav crouched, and angled her staff across her back. It was the same pose he saw Kalathin go into when he was about to all by fly into something.

"I'sh Nr'al La" Nyav stood back up. Shock in her eyes. Links eyes darted between the woman and Nyav. _What language was that.. Could it be Naryuian?_ He wondered.

"Yes Link.. it was." Link figured she would be listening. "Who are you?" he asked the woman. She just ignore him

"Il Th'a Neg'ti Al." The woman continued. This conversation seemed to be directed only at Nyav. Who seemed to be shaking her head, as if being told something she didn't want to believe.

The woman finally turned her attention to Link. After Nyav looked lost in thought. "We meet again, Hero of Twilight" she had a sly smirk on her face.

Link narrowed his vision "I don't recall meeting you before.. Care to refresh my memory?" Link was surveying the woman for any sign of trickery or hidden weapon. He couldn't find any.

The woman's smirk turned into a full blown unfriendly smile. "We met just in the desert just outside the Arbiter's Grounds. I told you that your heart will always be that of the Twili. But i must say, i don't think i have ever seen a walking person with that much pain in there eyes."

Link vaguely remember her. He remembered the grief and sorrow much more vividly. "You still haven't answered my question. Who are you?" Links eyes stared deep into her unnatural yellow eyes.

That wiped the smile right off her face. "True enough Hero. I am Lania, Queen of the Naryu." She returned his gaze with her own.

"The Naryu disbanded and fled ages ago." Spat Link, his words full of poison. Link didn't know why he suddenly hated her so much. It felt like his body knew who she was before his mind did.

Laina smiled again. "Only those of the light fled" she pulled up the sleeves on her robe. Revealing more long black patterns. Along with a number of faded scars.

Link drew his blade, remembering the story Bast told him about their two queens. "Tell me, o Banished Queen. Who do you stand with in this realm?" Nyav was still frozen at his side, unable to speak or move.

Laina laughed, it was cold and dark. Link gripped his trusted blade tighter. She tossed him a sharp black stone. It cut his hand as he caught it. Tiny arcs of purple lighting skittered across its surface. _She gave me the shard...but why.._ Links eyes never left Laina's. "This is wrong place for two beings of the dark to fight." Link tensed. "Try to deny it all you want Hero, but your heart knows its true. You and I have much in common." For the first time she broke off her gaze and looked over her shoulder. "If you wish to continue this chat, then come find me in Twilight. You have another guest Hero, one that has quite the grudge." She smirked again. Only to vanish into a shadow.

Nyav seemed to be release from what ever trance she had been in. "Link..."

He looked over at Nyav. "I know, shes your mother." Nyav nodded. _At least i have one Guardian i can trust. Ganondorf can only control those of light. Now what am i going to do...If i break the Orb i will have stopped Ganondorf......But then i will have no way of being able to stop that Woman......Goddess what am i going to do._ Link thought. The choice he was going to have to make was weighing heavily on him..

Link was suddenly dragged back to reality by the sound of a sword being drawn. A much younger version of Ganondorf was standing in the place Laina just was. And a large mob of of Stalfos were behind him.

"Hero of Twilight" He said pointing his sword at Link, a glowing ball of energy was forming in his other hand.

_You handle the Stalfos. Ganon is mine._ Link thinks. A nod from Nyav confirmed she heard him. "Lets see if your aim has improved" Link taunted smiling at him.

Nyav was slowly edging back as Link and Ganondorf began to circle each other. A flicker of movement in the corner of her caused her to turn. A man wearing a green tunic was standing by the door of time. An incoming blade forced her to roll out of the way. Nyav quickly became focused as she unleashed a fury of arcs, and swings with her staff.

Link and Ganondorf were circling. Eyes locked on each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Link suddenly felt an odd chill run though his body. His Ordon blade had an ghostly glow, It suddenly reminded him of the Master sword. Link managed to look up in time to see a ball of energy flying at him. On pure reflex he swung at it. And to the surprise of both of them. The ball bounced off, as if it had hit the master sword.

Ganondorf quickly swatted the ball away. It hit a Stalfos and it crumble in a heap of crackling bones. Ganon grunted and threw another energy ball. The two of them continued to circle each other, bouncing the ever lethal ball and forth.

Nyav who had finished cutting the last of her attackers to bones quickly took out the Orb and focusing on the Arbiter's Grounds threw it into a nearby wall. The familiar patterned tunnel formed.

Link was only a few steps away. The ball came hurtling back at him. With one last hard strike it went flying back. Missing Ganondorf's hand and hitting square in the chest. Link quickly ran into the tunnel after Nyav. She plucked the Orb out of the air as he exited.

Link looked back at where the tunnel and once had been a huge smile on his face.

Nyav looked over at him "What?" she asked

Link looked over and smiled "Ganondorf's aim still sucks" Link and Nyav burst into heavy laughter as they walked up the the other four Guardians.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guess Links right Ganon does suck at Dead Man's Volley. Midna is up next... stay tuned folks


	5. Chapter 4: End

_**Author's Notes:**_all t_ry to post as quickly as possible, Life just gets kinda busy. But my best usually is one chapter per day._

_Credit to Wolf of Twilight's story for idea about the later parts._

_With out further ado....._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Legend of the Naryu: Shards of Twilight**

**Chapter Four: End**

The Arbiter's Grounds soon thundered with laughter. Nyav had told them what had happened in her absence.

Manta looked over to Link "I didn't know your sword was enchanted." still smiling.

Links laughter died down to a small chuckle. "Its not. Its just made of regular steel." It suddenly went silent. The five Guardians stared at Link, disbelief filled there faces.

Cune turned to Kalathin, they had a strange look in there eyes. "You don't think.." Kalathin shrugged.

"He always did have a bad habit of not staying dead." Cune laughed, and Link was very confused.

Manta shook her head at her two brother Guardians. "They are talking about the ghost of The Hero of Time."

_Hero of Time...I remember when i was given that title...but that was when.._ It suddenly hit him. The cold feeling, the strange glow. The Hero helped him win that fight. _I hope you found peace...Hero of Time_. Link thought to the sky.

Kalathin looked over at Manta. "It time to finish the Orb." He said inclining his head to Link. Manta removed her Shard from her helmet. Walking over to Link she placed it in his hand, curling his fingers around it. His eyes shot up to hers.

_Midna.._He thinks, turning four shades red as she smiles. _Yep...she's related to Midna. _Nyav handed the Orb to Link. Large streams of purple shot out and dragged the two Shards into the Orb when he brought them close.

The Orb remained a swirling orange and purple, but it started to darken, quickly turning into a mix of black and red. Link held it up and examined it. He had to admit it looked awfully menacing.

Manta smiled at the look Link was giving the Orb. "Looks can be deceiving Link. Its time." she motioned to the hallway of the Mirror Chamber.

Link slowly started down the hall. He had been dreading this moment. He stopped when he had entered the chamber. His eyes were immediately drawn to the ruined mirror. The vivid memory of it shattering played in his head. Link looked down at the Orb of The Guardians. He stared deep into a patch of red, he could have sworn it had started glowing. _Midna.._ He thought, eyes lost deep in the swirling red of the orb.

"_Link.."_ Replied Midna's voice, in perfect clarity. He looked up at the stone slab. It was empty. Link sighed and placed the Orb in the center of the ruined Mirror of Twilight. Large white lines shot from the Orb, and the fine dust at the bottom of the started to swirl and fill the mirror. White symbols and patterns started forming in the air. The Mirror was being remade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midna was standing in front of the stone that served as the exit for the mirror. The stone gave no indication of anything. A large number of Twili Guards had gathered at the stone. They were all camped out behind the small path that lead from the Stone to the palace.

Midna continued to pace back and forth. Obviously anxious. An odd feeling fell over her. She sensed someone was standing near her, but there was no one. She looked at the Stone slab. Tears fell from her eye's when she heard him. _"Midna" _Said Links voice in her head.

With tears in her eyes she started at the Stone. _"Link.."_ she called to her mind._ He has the Orb...I'm going to miss you forever Link... I already do.._ Midna knew Link was going to destroy the Orb. Once he realized just how much power it really had. _All courage...no brain.._ she quietly giggled. She was looking up at the orange sky. She wished he could see it with her, it had its own beauty. It could always grab your gaze. Light in the corner of her drew her back to the slab. The engraved runes were glowing, and growing brighter with each passing second. _The Mirror..._At that thought her small hope that Link would come came back.

"Don't waste your hope... hes not coming. Link is to much of a Hero to do what his heart tells him" Said a woman's voice from behind her. Minda quickly spun around, a small black ball of shadow hovered in her hand.

"Who are you?" Minda's readied herself. This mysterious woman lowered her hood. She would have passed for a Twili, if he skin wasn't as white as Link's. Midna narrowed her vision.

The woman smiled. "No one of consequence. Your guest will soon be arriving." The woman vanished in a wisp of black smoke. Midna let he shadow ball fade. Turning back to the Stone she noticed that the Engravings were brightly glowing, and the ghostly outline of a portal now sat in the center of it.

"Its done.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link and five Guardians stood outside the Mirror chamber. Watching the approaching sandstorm. Problem was, that it wasn't a storm. A legion of skeletal Stalfos were coming. Kalathin turn to Link.

"We'll take care of the Stalfos. Ganondorf is all yours." He dropped a purple stone. A black portal now hovered where it landed. _I gotta remember to get me some of those...they seem awfully useful._ Kalathin nodded and Link stepped through the portal. When his vision returned he saw Ganondorf. Link could make out char marks on his armor. Link smirked. The Stalfos's army stopped just behind Ganondorf. The five Guardians took there places beside Link. Ganondorf smiled, and took out a stone that brightly reflected the light of the sun. It was the Gem of Light.

"Now. I command you to kill him and bring me the Orb." The Guardians didn't move. "I said. Kill him and bring me the Orb. Now!" Yelled Ganondorf. They all just looked at Link. He motioned his head at the Stalfos. The Guardians lept into the air, over Ganondorf and landed in the thick of the Stalfos. Pieces of bone soon filled the air as they cut through the ranks.

Ganondorf threw the useless stone into the sand. "Its time you learned how to die. Hero" He charged at Link. Link took his sword and shield in hand. The two blades were soon locked in a fury of slashes and strikes. Ganondorf swung at Links head. Sparks flew as the blade hit Link's shield. He returned the attack with a quick swing to the side. Leaving a small cut of Ganondorf's side but he managed to knock Link's shield out of his hand. The two continued there brutal attack on each other for an immeasurable amount of time. Link jumped back as he narrowly missed a downward slash. Both of them had a number of cuts. Ganondorf was a lot stronger and much more skilled then before. Link had a fairly deep gash on his arm. Feeling started to fade from his arm. He lept into the air at him. Link's blade was deflected by Ganondorfs. And Link got a black gauntlet to the face. That sent him crashing into the sand. Link tried raising his blade but Ganondorf stomped on it. Pinning it to the hot sand. Ganondorf raised his blade high above Link. "This is the end Hero. Time to die" In that moment two things happened. He saw an engraved blade stop Ganondorf's, and he felt himself being pulled back. A dissolving sensation soon followed.

Kalathin held his hand down to Link "Figured you could use a hand." Link grabbed Kalathin's hand and was pulled to his feet. "We can take it from here. Don't let anything get to the Mirror." he said as he took off down a hallway. Link was back in the Mirror Chamber.

The Orb of the Guardians was hovering motionless in the center of the phantom Mirror. It looked much less menacing when it was surrounded by white runes and patterns. Link dropped his head. The time for Link to choose had come. _Stopping Ganondorf and thereby ending the last chance to see Midna....or.._ Link looked up the stairs to the seemingly endless tunnel on the slab.

Tears formed in his eyes, he knew he only had a single choice. Ganondorf was too strong. The Guardians couldn't hold off him and his army forever. He had to destroy the Orb. Tears flowed down his face as he approached the Mirror. He slowly raised his blade up above the Orb. His mind was telling him it was for the greater good. But his heart was begging him to listen. _I'm sorry Midna...i hope one day you forgive me._ Link closed his eyes. And brought the blade down towards the Orb.

A loud clang of metal made his eyes shoot open. A few inches above the Orb, a lightly glowing engraved blade had stopped his. Link followed the engraved staff back to its owner. It was Manta, her red eyes were blazing.

Link stared at her. "Manta thi..." Link was interrupted as Manta spun and slashed the other end of her lethal blade into Link chest. Link waited for the overwhelming pain that could come with an attack like that. But it never did. Looking down he saw a long and deep purple cut that stretched from his left side up to his right shoulder. Link suddenly felt weak, As if all the energy in his body had be stolen away.

"I'm sorry Link.... but you have a meeting to keep". Link's vision blurred, he felt Manta leading him some where. But he didn't know where.... He heard the muffled voice of someone else...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ghostly outline of the portal erupted into a large black and purple mass. Someone was coming.

Midna and the Twili stood ready. Large dark orbs hovered in Minda's hands. A large bolt of purple energy arc to the ground as there Guest appeared. Midna's arms went limp, Her azure eyes about to jump out of there sockets. Smiling back at her from the portal was Link. "Midna" he said. That's when her eyes noticed the large purple gash on his chest.

Links eyes were locked on Midna, everything quickly started to go black. _At least i got to see her.....one last time_. Link's body fell to the glowing stone floor.

Watching Link fall snapped Midna out of her shock. She ran at full speed to the fallen body of the man she loved. Midna tried to pick him up but he was to heavy. She looked at the Twili "Help me!" she screamed.

The Captain of the palace guard along with two other Twili Guards were at her side in an instant. They quickly picked Link up off the ground. Midna tried to help carry him but they just shook her away. "We have him your Highness. Where are we taking him?" They asked quickly moving up to the Palace.

"My chambers. And someone get the Healers" Midna's voice was full of worry, along with her eyes. As shocked as she was that he was here. the only thing she cared about now was that he was going to be ok.

_Link...your not allowed to die on me..So don't you dare..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midna sat at Links side. Looking into his sleeping face. The healers said that the wound was from a Guardians blade so it wasn't fatal, but, they said he would to sleep until his body had regained its strength. She quietly got up. Heading for the door she one last look at his sleeping form. And Smiled.

A few hours later Midna was in the Council Chamber. The twelve council members

"You know our laws Queen Minda...he has to either be sent back or killed." Said a male Twili.

"I think i know my own laws well enough High Chancellor Elri." Midna replied shortly. "But i do so recall a law stating that If a Guardian permits them to pass, and they survive then they are to be welcomed." Many of the council members started to talk amongst each other.

"I do recall that law, but he carries the wound of a Guardian. It is highly doubtful that he would carry it if he was permitted". Replied Elri.

Midna rubbed her head. _He shouldn't be here.....I thought he would destroy the Orb.._Thinks Midna. A knock on the heavy doors, brings silence to the room.

"Enter" She says with her hand still on her head. "Guardian Manta" said one of council members. Midna's head shot up at the name. Manta bowed when she looked at her. "If i may speak your Highness?" Manta inquired.

"Of course. Please say what you need" Midna responds looking anxious.

"The Hero of Twilight, known as Link. After a battle with Ganondorf. Had seen that we Guardians were holding the line against both Ganondorf and his Stalfos army. And upon being warped back to the Mirror chamber. Knew that we could not hold the line forever, so he did the only thing he could. He tried tried to destroy the Orb of the Guardians. Which would have permanently sealed the gateway had he succeeded. But the Hero is as much a member of our realm as he was his. So i prevented him from destroying the Orb, and slashed him across the chest so he would be unable to try again. Guardian Kalathin ordered me to send Link through the portal. So i did, along with myself. Kalathin took the Orb after i left." Manta looked up at Midna, and nodded. Midna gave her a curious look. "I stand here now to confirm that I. Manta. A Guardian of the Mirror of Twilight. Gave Link safe passage to our realm."

"Then thats the end of this meeting." proclaimed Midna and the chamber emptied. Midna quickly headed back up to her chambers.

When she entered he was still asleep. Sitting back down in the chair beside her bed, she gazed at him. Thats when he opened his eyes.

"Your finally awake. I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to" She disguised her worry as best she could. _Hes probably going to be wanting to get home....but its ever so good to see him..._She began to feel stupid for thinking he loved her back. There was just no way

"I missed your lovely humor." He teased looking up at her. Link couldn't belive just how beautful she was, to think he had almost forgotten. "Its good to see you Midna"

Midna smiled and laughed. It felt strange to her. She hasn't laughed since she left "Its good to see you too Link. Manta told me what happened. She and the others are working on a way to get you home." Midna had to look away to hide her sorrow at the thought.

Link looked at her curiously "I am home." _He couldn't... no.. he doesn't theres no way..._

Midna rolled her eyes "Link.. your in the Twilight Realm." she shook her head.

"I know...Midna, there is something i need to tell you" He said groggily to her, a smile on his face. _I...don't believe it....He loves me....hes been through hell and back because of me....and he still loves me.._ Her heart always knew he did. She just didn't want to believe it.

"Oh? And what might that be?" she asked. Trying to keep an even tone. Her breathing getting heavier.

Link looked deep into her azure eyes, getting lost is the beauty of them.

"This". He shot up and kissed her. His body groaned in protest. He kept her locked in the embrace of the kiss. All the grief he had felt, and all the sorrow ceased to exist. Midna broke off the kiss to catch her breath. "I love you Midna"

"And i Love you Link. Is about time you told me too.." He gave her a confused look. Midna pushed him down keeping him locked in her embrace as she lied beside him.

_Now hes mine.... and hes not going anywhere..not without me...._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Told you this was also a love story.... And dont worry there is much more to come....Stay tuned


	6. Chapter 5: Gift Of The Naryu

_**Author's Notes: **_I'm starting to run a bit low on ideas. So any that you might have will be helpful.  
Lets have a look and see what a new couple are up to shall we??

I expected i might get flamed for this, but i have my obligation to make this unique..

Spottedfang: It gets better.

CrimsonDarkness 0013: I think you might change that after this

Chapter five inbound.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Legend of the Naryu: Shards of Twilight**

**Chapter Five: Gift Of The Naryu**

Link smiled as he awoke to Midna's peaceful sleeping form. Lying next to him, her limp hand on his. Link was enjoying just lying there. He was glad that his time of waking up alone was over.

Link very carefully slid out of bed. He didn't want to interrupt Midna's peaceful sleep. _If only i knew what she dreams about...._Link smiled again. He threw on his pants. His green tunic was in a ripped pile beside the bed. So he walked out onto the balcony bare chested. His purple scar was defined against his white skin. Along with the many other scars he had collected over the years.

Link looked out at the Realm of Twilight. He watched the twili in the market going about there usual lives. The orange light of the Twilight sky gave everything a serene beauty that he hadn't noticed before.

"Hero of Twilight." Said a female voice. Link stiffened as Laina walked into view. "I must say, i am very surprised to see you here. But that scar tells me you didn't come out of free will." Her voice had a strange friendly tone.

"Manta didn't seem to like my choice." Link gazed at her curiously. Laina seemed to read his look. "I'm not your enemy anymore Hero. We walk the same path now." Her eyes glazed over. Link knew she was saying that to someone else.

"What do you mean we walk the same path?" Link asked suspiciously. Laina's eyes remained glazed.

"You were given the same gift that my people were given." She looked back at him. Link could see ages of sorrow in her eyes. Link couldn't begin to guess just how long shes been around.

Link turned. "And what gift is that?" he asked harshly.

"Light and Dark cannot mix. Your heart carried both, just as ours did." Link didn't understand. Laina raised her scared arm, she had a smaller purple scar. Links eyes went wide. "The blades of the Guardians are infused with the same magic that changed us." She dropped her arm. Link was running his hand down the length of his scar. "The Magic banishes the weaker force, in your case it was Light. Were both Children of the Twilight now." Link stared back at Midna.

Laina suddenly smiled. "This is a blessing in your case. now you can fully be with Midna." she winked. Link got the message with a smile.

"Does this mean I'm going to get covered in runes?" He asked smiling. Laina laughed.

"Not unless Midna tattoos them on you. And i suspect she might." Link chuckled and glanced over at the sleeping lover, Midna. Laina quietly laughed.

Laina continued to laugh quietly."But you might want to consider it. They can store much more power then any object could." Laina stared out at the twilight sky.

Link laughed._ Imagine the look on Zelda's and...._ Link couldn't remember the names of the people of Ordon.

"Your memory's of the Light are the price of your gift... All of them." Link figured that all Naryu could hear peoples thoughts. _That is really annoying..._ A sudden lonelyness came over Link. It was quickly banished by the light snoring of Midna.

"A heavy cost... I can only begin to imagine the desolation that your people had to face." Link had it easy, there wasnt much he wanted to remember of his past life. And the things he did want to remember only had a grey haze to them. Save a few...

"It destoryed us. Alot of us couldnt bear the emptyness. Not many survived... Thats why our people who followed the light left. To get away from our grief and sorrow." Link dropped his head. Laina gave him a reasuring smile.

"As much as it hurt to watch my people suffer. I wouldnt want to go back to the way things were. Those of us who are left are more then we could have ever dreamed of. Take Manta and the other Guardians for example. They have a freedom that few of either realm has ever had. They are governed only by themselves." Laina began to laugh. "As Manta proved. She ignored both Kalathin and myself after we told her not to interfer with your choice." Link quietly laughed at that.

Laina turned to walk away. "If Midna gets to clingly and starts locking you up." Laina laughed. "Her sister Manta can sort her out for you." She winked and disappered into a dark corner.

_I knew it..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midna woke up to an empty bed. She started to panic but as she looked around she saw Link half neked. Practicing his swordplay. She propped herself up and watched him dreamily.

_Mmm....hes so much more hansom without his tunic....I might have to 'misplace' his new one. _Midna giggled at her thoughts. Link stopped and turned to her.

"Aww..I was just starting to enjoy the show" she playfully pouted. Link just smiled.

"I didn't realize i was here for your personal entertainment" He teased. Midna smiled.

"Of course. Who else is there that is cute enough to keep me entertained" She climbed out of bed. The covers were still wrapped around her. "Well... there was that one Guard." He teased.

"Oh quiet you." She grabbed him with her free hand and embraced him in a kiss. Link held her close when he broke off the kiss.

"So what do you have planned for the day?" Link asked looking down into the red eyes he fell in love with. Midna blushed and gave him a light slap. She didn't like it when he made her blush.

"The usual, but Manta and I have to a few things we need to do. Think you can survive a few hours without me?" she playfully asked. She had a mischievous look in her eye._ She's up to something.._

"I guess i could. But could you?" He laughed as she blushed again. He received another light slap.

"Stop making me blush..." she said embarrassed. There was a light knock at the door. "Come in." Midna replied. Manta came dancing into view.

She smirked at Link's bare chest. "Hes pretty cute without his tunic." she said with a wink. It was Links turn to blush. Minda wrapped her arms around him.

"Well hes mine. And i don't feel like sharing." She said teasing._  
_

Manta pouted. "Your no fun Sis. Can i at least help Tattoo him?" she asked with a devilish smile. Link got the feeling Minda and Manta had already ran into Laina.

Midna looked up at Link with the same devilish smile. "Well...Ok".

Link shook his head and tried to escape. "No..I refuse to let you two cover me in runes." Midna held onto him tightly. "Were do you think your going?" she playfully asked. Manta laughed.

Midna kissed him. "I promise we wont cover your face, but your going to need them if you want to go the Light realm again." Link nodded in defeat. Manta giggled. But Midna gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Hey! Behave you two, I'm still in the room" Manta teased, covering her eyes.

"Then don't watch" she said in between kisses. Manta shook her head and walked out.

When they broke away she looked into his eyes. "I love you".

"I love you more." Replies Link. Midna smiled.

"Well we are going to need to take a bath anyways. The ink wont stick if your covered in sand and dirt." Link smirked and raised an eye brow.

Midna rolled her eyes. "Oh wipe that smirk off your face or all make you bathe alone." She playfully threatened. They walked off hand in hand. Link was still smirking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link suffered through the next few hours as Midna and Manta slowly painted on his new runes. The Ink was a dark purple. It gave him a mild burning sensation as it sank into his skin. It wasn't the pain that bothered him. It was the knowledge that there was no going back now. Midna and Manta were happily giggling as they worked.

When they were completed there work Midna looking satisfied walked him over to a mirror. Link smiled a bit.

He had a large number of different patterned running across his body meeting at his chest. True to her word Midna didn't put any on his face. However, his neck and hands, however, weren't so lucky.

Manta giggled. "Even though he reminds me of Cune and Kalathin he is still really cute." Link turned red. Midna ran her hands down his chest, and started kissing him. Manta rolled her eyes and left. _Good...now its my turn....._Link's back pocket suddenly felt heavy.

Earlier today he had managed to sneak off and meet Laina. She didn't bother to hide anymore. He had asked her if she could sneak back to his old home and get a certain item he had forgotten. With shock and a huge smile she agreed.

Link broke off the kiss and stared at her. Midna looked back curious. He had a nervous look. _What is he up to...I wish Manta was here so she could tell me what was on his mind._ She smiled looking up at him. His hand slid to the pocket in the back of his pants. Link slid down to one knee. Her heart stopped.

Link pulled a ring out his back pocket. It was made of the same black metal that was common in Twilight. But set in the center was a stone that carried the color of the Twilight sky. "Midna? Will you marry me?"

Midna forgot how to speak. He mind tried to think of cohesive thoughts. Tears flowed down her face. She looked down into his eyes. "Yes.. Yes i will marry you." A huge look of relief spread over his face. Taking her hand he slid the Twilight ring onto her finger. Link braced himself for what was coming. Midna pushed him down onto the floor and sat on top of him. They quickly became lost in a haze of passion.

Manta stood hidden by the door. Her jaw was on the floor. As Laina walked up smiling. "Mom...i think we have a wedding to plan." She was still in shock. Her sister was getting married.

"I know. And all take care of the planning." She smiled. "But we still need to inform Link about Hyrule. It might be best to wait a few days to tell him."

Manta started laughing. "I don't think he will be able to talk for the next few days anyways." They both laughed. "Oh did you hear we gave Link his runes" she said with a sly smile

"Oh? I didn't think he would actually consent" she said with a suspicious look.

"Since when does Link have a choice with us around?" She smirked at her mother. Laina just shook her head.

"At least hes happy." She said trying to tune out the noise from the other room. Manta just giggled.

"Mom.. happy is a major understatement. I doubt you could find a couple more happy. Its like he was made just for her." Her and her mother quietly walked away from the Queen's chamber. They exchanged quick embarrassed giggles with the Guards.

"I wonder if there is anyone in the Palace that doesn't know what those two are doing" Laina and a number of the Guard burst into laughter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I enjoy setting my own defintion of things. Next up is Hyrule.


	7. Chapter 6: Reunion

_**Author's Notes:**_A word of thanks goes out to my two reviewers. This chapter is humbly dedicated.

Ok butt kissing over. Lets see if Midna gave our Hero back.

Oh and sorry about the late post. I got a wee (k alot) bit into a few LoZ games. And Mass Effect......

Time to go show off Midna's new pet...err...toy....err u know what i mean...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Legend of the Naryu: Shards of Twilight**

**Chapter Six: Reunion**

Later the next day Manta and Nyav. Who had shown up in the night, were in one of the Palace's sitting rooms.

"Have you heard from Kalathin?" Nyav had filled Manta in on what had happened after she left.

Nyav shook her head. "Not yet. He and Ganondorf took off into the desert." Nyav had a worried look. A silence had fallen on the room. The approaching footsteps of Laina broke the silence.

She smiled when she saw Nyav. "Have Link and Midna reappeared yet?" she asked as she sat down.

Manta giggled. "Not yet. But its been quiet for the past few hours." Her sly grin returned. Nyav smiled.

"Link must has passed out." The three of them laughed. "I doubt he will be very happy when he hears Zelda's message. I think hes still mad at her.."

"You right...I am" Said Links voice suddenly. All eyes shot to the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked suddenly embarrassed.

"It was Midna who fell asleep." Link said smiling, answering her question. Nyav went red.

Laina shook her head. Midna's arms appeared from behind Link, her head resting on his shoulder. "Whats going on?" she asked with a yawn.

Manta had a sly grin. Nyav tried to stifle a laugh. Link forgot he wasn't wearing his shirt, causing him to turn red. "Queen Zelda wants you at the castle. She said that she needs to talk." Nyav said still ogling at his tattooed chest.

Link shook his head. _I hope Midna gets my new tunic soon...._He thinks as he turns a few shades red. "Alright, then i can find out what Ganondorf's up to also."

Manta laughed. "What if she throws you in jail again?". Link also started laughing.

"If she does all break him out." Minda said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Link turned to her with an amused look.

"I think it was a single invitation." He said with a smirk.

"Well your not single so I'm coming with you." Link nodded. "True. But I'm not sure i am up to the task of protecting a lovely Queen" he said with a wink.

Midna smiled. "I can take care of myself Hero. Besides I haven't seen Zelda in ages, it would be nice to talk to her." Link chuckled. _More like make her jealous.... _Manta laughed.

Laina rolled her eyes. "Well be nice, as were having your wedding there." Midna and Link were to busy kissing to listen. Laina shook her head.

Nyav's eyes went wide. "Wait...what wedding? Did..." Her eyes went wide when she saw the Twilight ring on Midna's finger.

Midna broke off the kiss and smiled. "I expect you and Manta to be there." she said with an attempted tone of seriousness. Link laughed. But Nyav had a mischievous look her eye, Manta had the same look.

Links shook his head in wonder. _Even in the midst of chaos and evil..... they can still giggle and plan....Such terrors they are._

"_You haven't seen anything yet.....Link....take care of Midna. she still is a princess after all" _Said Manta's voice in his head. Link burst into heavy laughter, but he gave her a nod of confirmation. Midna stared up at him suspiciously.

Laina gazed at Link, her look told him she was remembering someone. "Oh i almost forgot." she suddenly said pulling out two sapphire necklaces. Midna and Link looked at her curiously. "I figured you would like to know what your Husband was thinking." Midna smiled.

Manta shook her head. "I'm sure she can already guess. When you two are ready meet us down at the Stone."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link smoothed out his new black tunic. Midna had it stashed in a trunk, she unhappily gave it to him when he found it. She had fun ogling at his chest. Link and Midna soon appeared in the Mirror chamber, he gave her a sly smile as he looked over her wonderful body. Midna blushed.

"Focus lover. We have plenty of time to get acquainted later." She replied with a smile.

Link smirked. "Oh? I thought i already was rather acquainted with you." Midna blushed.

"Not quite yet, i still got a few tricks left." She said with her impish grin.

Link laughed as they made there way down the stairs. "Been holding out on me huh?"

Midna gave him a mock innocent look. "Of course, what fun would it be if you had all the fun." Link smiled and kissed her. Manta cleared her throat. They just ignored her.

Manta sighed. "Alright enough you two, we got to get a move on." she said breaking the two apart and standing in between them.

Link forcefully took his eyes of Midna and started down the hall to outside the chamber. Link flexed his arms. His body had a weird stiff feeling.

"_Remember your body is infused with the Dark, so your body has to repel the light. So please don't over do things" _Midna's lovely voice sounded in his head.

"_Right..got it." _Link thought back, He let a few images of last night pass over the link. Midna giggled.

She met us outside the chamber. "The closest we can warp to is Ordon. If thats ok?" she asked looking over at Link.

Link shrugged. "Fine with me." _I don't remember anyone there anyways...._But Link suddenly felt nervous that he was going to be so close to his old home. Manta dropped her gaze.

Midna hugged him. Manta turned and dropped a few purple stones, after a moment a black void hovered in front of them. Midna took his hand. "I'm right beside you." Her smile helped ease Links nervousness. They stepped into the portal.

When Links vision returned he was standing beside his old house. A fragmented memory of a woman talking to him played in his head. The pressure on his hand brought him out of his memory.

Midna scolded Manta. "Great landing place."

Manta shrugged. "I'm sorry, its harder to set up long distance portals." Link just stared at his old house. His nervousness didn't subside.

Midna gave him a small tug. "Lets get going. I need to show of my new pet hero" Midna gave him a wink. The three of them turned to head out of town.

"Link? Is that you?" Dread suddenly filled him. This was exactly the kind of encounter he wanted to avoid. He gripped Midna's hand and turned to face the woman.

Another fragmented memory came to him. She was familiar, but he couldn't remember her name. Manta stared between Link and the woman.

"Link... its me Ilia" Her eyes went wide when she noticed the tattoos on his neck, and the confused look on his face. "You don't remember me do you?" Ilia's voice was full of hurt. "And who are you?" she asked Midna.

"I'm Midna, the other woman is my sister Manta." She responded without looking. She was holding Link close, trying to comfort him.

Ilia eyes dropped as she recognized the name. "Link..I hope it was worth it .." she quickly turned and ran off.

Link just stared at her. Midna voice filled his head. _"You ok lover?"_ Link smiled and scooped her up into his arms. _All be ok... I had a feeling this wouldn't be easy...._

"_I love you Link." _replied her voice in his head. Link kissed her.

Midna laughed. "I could get used to this." Link smiled and they made there way out of town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The way to Hyrule Castle was uneventful, everyone had all but forgotten the Hero of Twilight. But the odd group turned a few heads. When they reached the Main gate of the castle the guards let them in. Link cloaked the lower part of his face with a solid shadow. A small trick Midna had taught him. The three were lead to the throne room. And at the far end sitting in a high backed chair was Zelda, who's eyes shot up from the approaching footsteps.

"Midna?! But...Ah..?" Zelda was surprised at first but after her eyes fell on Manta she figured it out. "Guardian Manta. Kalathin was here earlier, along with Guardian Cune." She nodded at Manta's title. Manta bowed. Zelda's eyes then went over to the odd figured beside Midna. His face was masked and she could see the tattoos on his neck. _Why does he seem so familiar.....I thought i met all the Guardians.. _Zelda noticed the close proximity the stranger kept with Midna, and how his hand kept gravitating towards hers. She could feel the same dark presence of Midna. _He has the skin of a human...yet those markings are Twili........Who is he.._ Zelda silently asked herself.

Zelda hid her wonder behind a mask of authority. "And who dear Twili are you?." The stranger laughed, Zelda became suspicious.

"I'm hurt, I figured i left a much bigger impression?" Zelda's curious look broke through her mask. _That voice....I know that voice.....If only i could remember._

Manta laugh brought Zelda out of her thoughts. "Oh stop messing with the poor princess. Midna is seriously rubbing off on you."

The Twili laughed. "Been a long time Zel." She froze, she knew of only one person who called her that._ It cant be.....Hes Twili...there is just no way..._ Zelda face had a look of disbelief and shock.

The Twili read her look and realized the shadow mask from his face. It was Link.

Zelda's eyes nearly jumped out of her head. "Link...". Link smiled and kissed Midna while taking her hand.

Manta shook her head. "That's enough you two. Poor Zelda's about to pass out." Zelda looked down at Link.

"What have you done to yourself..." Zelda asked in wonder. She felt no light in him, only dark. She could also sense Midna's dark intermixed with his. shook her head as she figured it out.

Link laughed. "Blame Manta, i tried to be a Hero." Manta stuck her tongue out at him.

Zelda looked up at him, then to Midna. "At least your happy. Even if you are a bit darker." She said with a smile. "I heard your to be wed?" suddenly turning to Midna.

Midna nodded. "Yes, Link here proposed after we were done with his...uh" She looked at Manta for support.

"Runes." Manta smiled innocently back at Midna, who was glaring at her.

Zelda nodded. "Ah. Well congratulations." _Same old Link.....always going after what was out of reach.......and....missing whats in front of him..._

Manta eyed Zelda curiously, but didn't say anything.

"So what brings you back here?" she asked with sudden seriousness.

Link raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression you asked me here"

"No...who told you that." Zelda asked confused. Manta wore the same look of confusion.

"Hero of Twilight... or should i call you Dark Link." A deep voice suddenly asked. Link slowly turned around, pushing Midna behind him. Manta jumped into a crouch beside Link, staff in hand.

Link stared at Ganondorf. "I may be dark, but I am still against you." Link told him coldly.

He laughed. "Still defending the Light...a pity, i didn't want to have to kill you"

It was Links turn to laugh. "You haven't succeeded"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blah... im hating how this turned out.. :/ Battle time up next


End file.
